


Hee

by HansonPhreek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randomness at it's finest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hee

They sat on the bus watching a movie.

"Hee, Hee," Liz giggled.

"Wha?" Mae looked at Liz with one eyebrow rasied.

"Hee, Hee."

"What?" Mae wined.

"Hee, Hee."

"Stop that."

"Hee, Hee."

Mae glared at Liz. "What?"

"Hee, Hee."

"Why are you 'Hee, Hee'ing?"

"Hee, Hee."

"Grr..."

"Hee, Hee."

"Stop"

"Hee, Hee."

"Err..."

"Hee, Hee."


End file.
